The Funk Before Christmas
by Puffy Hurricane
Summary: Sunny, the kids and their and families spend the holidays together at a local mountian lodge.  Meanwhile, Lil' D learns an amazing secret about the location of his father.


**Class of 3000: Funk before Christmas**

Christmas was fast approaching and all over Atlanta, Georgia, crowds were merrily bustling back and forth. Everyone was getting into the feelings of the holiday in fact no one was more into it than the students at the Westly Academy of performing arts, especially the youngsters at music the class taught by famous musician, Sunny Bridges. "Okay everyone! As you all know, this is our very last day of class before we get out for the holidays," said Sunny, "And we've all worked hard to deserve this break, so I hope you have a great holiday!" Later, the kids went out into the schoolyard to play in the snow. Lil' D sat on a swing for a while. His friend, Sunny's niece, Dakota sat next to him. "Lil' D, have you thought about what you'd like for Christmas?" she asked. Lil' D stayed silent for a moment, but soon he spoke up. "I'd tell you, but you wouldn't understand," he told Dakota. "Sure I would," replied Dakota, "We are friends, after all." So, Lil' D told Dakota that the only thing he wanted for Christmas was for his dad, who had been away for a long time, to be home. "Lil D, I'm beginning to understand," said Dakota, "In fact, the gift I want for Christmas is for my parents to come home to spend the holidays with me and Uncle Sunny."

"But Dakota, aren't your folks always home?" asked Madison, who was coming to see what was going on. "Not exactly," Dakota said, and explained to Lil' D and Madison why. She told them that her parents were hardly ever home, mostly because of the jobs they got recently. Her dad was the part time roadman for the famous orchestra Mannheim Steamroller, and her mom's part time job was to tune up their instruments. "Wow, Dakota, I didn't know that your family worked with Mannheim Steamroller," said Lil' D in amazement. "They don't, exactly work with them, Lil' D. But they kind of do," replied Dakota. She told her friends that her parents got those jobs with Mannheim Steamroller long before she moved to Atlanta, Georgia. Since than, it always seemed like they were never away from work long enough to be with her. So, it seemed like they hardly had time to together.

"I sure hope that my parents will be able to come home for Christmas. Maybe even for New Years," said Dakota. "I know how you feel, Dakota," said Lil' D putting his hand over Dakota's shoulder. It seemed as if they both shared the very same Christmas wish. They both longed to be reunited with loved ones that were very far away from them for Christmas. They knew that as long as they believed, miracles really could happen.

Meanwhile up at the North Pole, a young girl named Holly, who had recently turned thirteen, was about to get a job at Santa's toy factory. The young African-American elf girl didn't seem too enthusiastic about it though. "I don't see why any of us should be working here in this place," she told her boyfriend, Leonard. "Come on, Holly," Leonard said, "It's a great honor to work here." "What's so honorable about doing nothing but make toys?" Holly wanted to know. "Holly, we elves don't just make toys," Lenonard went on, "Some elves _test_ toys, some build music boxes, some bake cookies and other tasty treats, some fix up Santa's sleigh, and some harvest candy crops." Holly understood what Lenoard what talking about, but she was still a bit concerned. You see, she had plans of her own, she hoped to make it as a singer, because she loved to sing, even gospel.

Now, most of the elves in Holly's family could build and decorate rocking horses. The only problem was that Holly couldn't seem to manage it perfectly like her family. Every time she tried to decorate a rocking horse the right way, it never came out perfectly. Some of the other elves accused her of not being perfect because of that, and it really upset her very much. Sure enough, Holly couldn't take anymore of this. She got so frustrated, that she just stomped out of the workshop and took a pink sheet of paper with her on her way out. Not, however, before she was spotted by Santa Claus, himself. He just couldn't help but think that something was bothering Holly.

Back in Atlanta, the kids were all getting ready for Christmas. They had already finished their holiday shopping, so by now they were just finishing with their wrapping and baking. By this time, they'd met up at the park to talk about what their families might plan for the holidays. It wasn't long before Sunny arrived with some exciting news. "Gather round, everybody. I've got great news," he told the kids. They all gathered round to hear the news. "Dakota and I are going to spend the holidays at the Atlanta mountain lodge and ski resort, and you and your families are all invited!" he told them. The kids were all very excited about the news and from their hearts, they shouted with joy. "Also," Sunny went on, "There's going to be a tree trimming party on Christmas Eve, and Mannheim Steamroller is going to play for us at the party," Dakota was very excited when she heard that. She remembered that her parents worked part time for Mannheim Steamroller and figured that when the band came for the party, they will be able to come home in time to spend the holidays with both her and Sunny. After words, the kids and their parents got ready to pack up and head up to the mountains.

Meanwhile, Lil' D's mother, Mrs, Lohrasses, who had gotten the invitation before the families of the other kids did, was on her way home from mailing cards and gifts for relatives who live out of town when she heard the sound of someone singing. She waded towards the sound, and before her eyes, there was an elf dancing and singing. It was same elf, Holly, who left the North Pole to try and make it as a singer. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Rebecca Lohrasses, everyone calls me Becca," she introduced herself. "Awesome! I'm Holly Wreath. Glad to know you," Holly said. Holly told Lil' D's mother that she came from the North Pole to try her luck in making it as a singer. "Holly, I'm going with my son to the Atlanta Mountain lodge and ski resort for the holidays," said Mrs. Lohrasses, "And I was wondering if you'd like to join us." Holly thought of it for a moment, and finally she agreed to attend.

The very next day, the kids met Dakota and Sunny at the bus station to head up to the mountain lodge when Mrs. Lohrasses had an announcement. "Everyone," she said, "I've got a very special guest who will be joining us on our trip. I'd like you all to meet Ms. Holly Wreath," she said as she introduced them to Holly. Everyone stared at the young elf in amazement. "She looks like a Christmas elf," said Kim. "She's even dressed like one," added her brother Kam. After words, they climbed aboard the bus and headed for the mountain lodge. It was a wonderful sight. As they got to the lodge, they all admired the beauty of the sparkling snow-caped mountains.

Meanwhile at the North Pole, a highly contagious sickness was spreading. It spread throughout the elves' village and out all around town. However, Santa Claus, the reindeer, and the families of Holly and Leonard were immune to it. But, those two elf families were the only elves well enough to finish the work before the big night, and they weren't enough to finish the job. Santa started getting worried that Christmas wouldn't be very merry when only a few elves were well enough to get things done. In fact, the real problem was that, although Holly and Leonard's families were well enough to get the work done, there were just too many jobs for them to handle on their own. "Ouch, my hands hurt," said Holly's mother. "There are too many chores for just us to do," said Holly's father. "We're so overworked, there's almost hardly any time to get everything completed before Christmas Eve," said Leonard's mother. "We need more help. The few of us just aren't enough," said Leonard's father. Leonard, who had been listening to the conversation, did some thinking for a moment. Before long, he had an idea. "I know just where to get help," he told his and Holly's families.

He told them that he would go for help, and also find Holly and persuade her to come back to the North Pole with him and help finish the chores before Christmas Eve. Back at the resort, Holly was having a great time with her new friends. She joined them in fun activities, such as sledding, skiing, ice skating, sleigh rides, and most of all, preparing for the tree trimming party on Christmas Eve. On the morning of the party, Holly was helping Sunny, the kids, and their families prepare for the festivities when an urgent knocking cut the preparations short. Kim opened the door and in a panic dashed Leonard, who, to Holly's surprise, was looking very worried.

"Leonard," she said with surprise, "What are you doing here?" "Holly, you've got to come back to the North Pole with right away," said Leonard. "All of the elves, except our families, are sick!" He explained to Holly about all that had happened since she left the North Pole. She just couldn't think that it was probably her fault that most of the elves got sick. But Leonard told her that she had no idea that this would happen. "Leonard, we better get to the North Pole fast," said Holly. "I'd like to bring my new friends with us, they could help." "That's a great idea, Holly," replied Leonard, noticing the many new friends that Holly had made. On the way, the kids admired the world below them. It the most beautiful thing they saw.

Leonard and Holly boarded Sunny, the kids, and their families onto a sleigh pulled by nine reindeer fawns, and as soon as everyone had climbed aboard, they all flew into the sky. What an amazing ride it was. Lil' D and his mother were really enjoying themselves. It wasn't long before they all made it to the North Pole, and they all hurried into the toy factory. There, they found the families of Holly and Leonard waiting for them. Both families were very happy to see them, but they were mostly happy to see that Holly had come back home. "we came as soon as we heard," said Lil' D. "We're so glad you came," said Holly's mother, feeling a little worried. "Is there any way we can help?" Philly Phil wanted to know. "For one thing, we need to find a way to help the other elves get well," said Holly's father. "Wait!" said Eddie, "That gives me an idea." And he pulled an unusual recipe book out of his bag. In it were different recipes for making medicine that could cure sicknesses of different kinds. After turning a few pages, the gang found a recipe for a medicine that could cure the sickness that the other elves had. The recipe contained two cinnamon sticks freshly ground, one teaspoon of salt, three cups water, and half a cup herbs. "That's perfect," said Lil' D after reading the recipe, "The elves should get well in no time with this."

In a flash, the gang went to work to try and save Christmas. First, they fixed up enough medicine for all of the sick elves. Next, Philly Phil fixed some loose gears in the assembly line of the toy making machine. Meanwhile, Lil' D and his mom, along with Sunny and Dakota, organized and arranged the toys that were already made. After that, they all helped Holly, Leonard, and their families finish making toys and baking things. As they were finishing what needed to be done, it wasn't long before the rest of the elves, who were now cured thanks to the medicine, came marching into the factory to help with finishing the work. Santa, who had seen all that was going on, came to greet the gang. "Thanks to all of you, Christmas will be back on again," he told Sunny and the others, then he turned over to Lil' D and Mrs. Lohrasses. "Lil' D," he told him, "I also have a very important message for both you and your mother," he handed him an envelope that was engraved in gold. "What's inside?" Lil' D asked. "Open it and find out," replied Santa.

Lil' D carefully opened the envelope. In it was a note that read "When you get back to the lodge in time for the tree trimming party, you'll find someone who you've been searching for there." Everyone was confused at the message, because they didn't seem to know what it was for. "What's that supposed to mean?" Tamika wanted to know. "It's hard to say," said Philly Phil. "I think Santa just gave Lil' D and me a clue," said Mrs. Lohrasses as she eyed the note. She seemed to be right. It did seem to be a kind of clue. After a cheerful meeting with Santa, The gang climbed back into the sleigh to return to the lodge just as the sun was setting. As soon as they got there, they found the band Mannheim Steamroller, along with Dakota's parents, waiting for them outside the lodge to greet them. "Mama, Daddy, it's you!" cried Dakota joyfully as she got out of the sleigh and dashed over to them.

But that was not all. Someone else was here to greet them. A man stepped out from the shadows, and in front of the crowd. It was Lil' D's father, Dudley Lohrasses himself. Lil' D and his mom were both so happy to see him, they almost couldn't speak. "Dad, you came home!" Lil' D finally said with excitement. "Dudley, I never thought I'd see you again," cried Mrs. Lohrasses as she threw her arms around her long lost husband. "Yes," said Mr. Lohrasses as he stroked his fingers through her hair, "After all this time, I'm finally back with you." He told Lil' D, his mom, and their friends that the first job he was supposed to get fell through. But, while he was outside of the city, he was soon found by Chuck Penington, the orchestra conductor for Mannheim Steamroller, who gave him shelter from the bitter cold.

He also told them that Mr. Penington gave a job as a member of Mannheim Steamroller after hearing him play his French horn, and that he had been traveling with the band ever since then. Now, neither Lil' D, nor his mom, knew how his dad came home, but what mattered most was that he was here now. "I'm glad you're back with us, dad. And just in time for Christmas too," said Lil' D. "Me too, son, me too," replied Mr. Lohrasses. Before long, the Christmas Eve party got started. There was great food to eat, wonderful games to play, carols to sing, and of course, there was dancing. Mannheim Steamroller played instrumental versions of Christmas songs for dancing to. They were also joined by Lil' D and his friends who played on their instruments. Several hours later, the kids headed to their and off to bed, thinking of the wonderful surprises that await them in the morning.

The next morning was Christmas morning, and there were many great surprises for everyone. First, on the dinning room table, there was a large chocolate marble cake with marshmallow frosting, fresh fruit, a big gingerbread house, candies of many flavors, some fruit pies and sweet potato pies, and lots of holiday cookies. Under the tree were gifts for everyone. Also, everyone's stockings were filled to the top with goodies and surprises. The biggest surprise of was a note from Santa thanking the gang for saving Christmas. There was also a card from Holly and Leonard, who were now the head elves, wishing them Happy Holidays and that Santa opened his very own academy of performing arts for all of the young elves in his village.

There even was a Christmas feast set for dinner. It was set with roasted turkey with all the trimmings, cranberry sauce, and mashed potatoes. Also, there were Christmas cakes of different flavors, sweet potato pie, twice-baked sweet potatoes with marshmallows, a fruit salad, and corn on the cob. It was most amazing feast anyone had ever seen. The note also said that Lil' D and all of his friends' belief in the holiday spirit saved Christmas for everyone, and that they all were very helpful to Santa and his elves. Which of course, Sunny and the kids' parents knew better than anyone else did. The celebration went on for a whole week. What a wonderful Christmas it was. In fact, it really did turn out to be one of the best Christmases that Sunny, Dakota, Lil' D, and his parents, and his friends, or anybody for that matter, could ever remember, especially when it came to being together at it.

The End


End file.
